


The Runaway Prince

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Sirens, trigger warning: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: Noctis is betrothed to the Niflheim Chancellor in a political marriage, a marriage he very much does not want.When the stress becomes too much he gives in to base desires and heads for the hills and then the sea.Noctis is based of Glavescientia’s Siren Art and the relationship is based off Izuumis art.All lyrics are the property of their copyright owners, I do not own at all.Songwriters: Glen Hansard / Glen James HansardCome Away to the Water lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc





	1. Chapter 1

How had it come to this? Why did he ask, he knew. He was being forced into a political marriage, and for what? A supposed treaty, supposed trading rights. Why was his father so willing to sell him to their enemies for uninsured benefits!?  
Fuck this, fuck life, he’d rather—he didn’t know, he had no clue what could be better than this. He took in a shuddering breath and looked out to the sea, he gulped, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t let himself be sold off. But what else was there? If he stayed in Caem he would be found eventually, taken back, kept locked away until the day of the wedding ceremony. He gulped again, warm tears falling, streaking down his cheeks. He loved fishing, he loved the sea. He could be one with it, he could escape to the sea and be—be “free.”  
He left his phone, left his wallet on a table beside the lighthouse. He left no note, no justification or excuse. His arms tingled, the sting crawling up to his chest, almost suffocating except he could still breath. He shut his eyes and curled his toes against the stone. He inhaled deeply. He listened to the waves below, tears fell as strongly as they crashed against the stone.

_Come away little loss come away to the water_  
_Away from the life that you always knew_  
_We are calling to you_  
_Come away little light_  
_Come away to the darkness_

Words whispered upon the wind caught his attention, powerful yet quiet. 

_Come away to the water_

He closed his eyes and stepped off.  
His body slammed against the cold water, air being knocked out of his lungs, pain spreading throughout his body. His body jerked as it tried to cough and expel the water that entered. His eyes shuttered between being open and closed as the sea water stung them.  
His blurring view of the moonlight he reached for above reminded him of the past, as a kid, of the one he loved.  
“Ignis, can’t you say something!?”  
“What do you think I can say to change anything, Highness?”  
“I don’t know, that’s why... ugh! You can’t think of anything because... because—!”  
“Because what, Noctis?”  
“Nothing.”  
He turned his back to Ignis, sitting on the edge of his bed, a shaking breath leaving him.  
“I don’t want to be married off to some old creep that works for the Empire.”  
“There is nothing that can be done about it, Noctis.”  
He scoffed.  
‘Maybe there could be if you knew how I felt about you. How I have practically confessed 1000 times to you. But you’re so oblivious, paying so much attention to Gladiolus.’  
“What, Highness?”  
“Huh?”  
“You scoffed, what is it?”  
Noctis ground his teeth, looking into sea foam eyes of the Advisor. Eyes he loved... eyes he was beginning to be angered with.  
“It’s that no matter what I do or say you don’t notice, you don’t listen!”  
Tears began to swell in his eyes, he coughed out a frustrated breath.  
“You don’t pay any attention because you’re so distracted with your “duties.” Oh wait, it’s Gladiolus’ ass you’re distracted by!”  
“What is that supposed to mean, Highness?!”  
“It means that you’re so head over heels for Gladio, that you have never noticed the way I have needed you!”  
Ignis’ eyes widened. He let out a held breath. He kept his voice calm, his words collected. He placed his hands on Noctis’ shoulders.  
“Noctis, I love you, I will always be by your side, not just as your Advisor, but as your friend.”  
“By the six... You just don’t understand.”  
Noctis knocked away Ignis’ hands—Noctis’ body spasmed as he began to lose consciousness, sinking deeper.  
——  
Prompto laid on smooth rocks, relaxing as waves crashed against the shore, splashing him and the stone. He sang quietly with closed eyes, drumming his webbed fingers against his stomach until he heard a loud splash into the sea beside him. He sat up quickly and looked out to the darkened sea, curiosity got the better of him as he dove in. Almost immediately he saw a human form bathed in watered moonlight. He circled over the body and looked down into the face of a tormented soul.  
“O’ weeping soul, what pain have you suffered? Take my bargain and you will be freed...”  
He cupped his cheeks, his thumb swiping over parted lips that moved ever so slightly, he lowered his lips to the unknowns, placing a chaste kiss. He pulled back, watching as the change began. The clothing ripped apart as his skin changed to a ghostly blue. The gills formed, dark blue slits in the skin of his neck, small bubbles escaping. His legs pressed together as tail formed, growing with dark and pale blue scales, scales scattered across his skin. Up the back and down his arms and chest, covering his hands as they became webbed and the nails like claws.  
Prompto looked at the unknown males face, his lips a deep blue. His brow furrowed as he did not yet wake. He pulled him close, carried him to the rocky shore and laid him carefully. He knew it sometimes took long for one to wake up, but he worried he had not been quick enough. He would wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis’ siren appearance is based off of Glaivescientias art.  
> The relationship between Prompto and Noctis is based on Izuumis work.
> 
> I do not own any lyrics.
> 
> Songwriters: Glen Hansard / Glen James Hansard  
> Come Away to the Water lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

“Where is my son!?”   
Regis yelled as he walked through the hallway, his shield beside him. Clarus kept a passive expression as his King radiated with anger.  
“Crownsguard have been sent to Prince Noctis’ usual places of occupation, arcades he frequents, his apartment. They checked through the Citadel, his bedroom, the library, and his usual hiding places.”  
“And nothing!?”  
“No, Your Majesty, we have yet to locate him, Crownsguard are just now checking his apartment. We should hear from them momentarily.”  
Regis leaned on his cane, frustration beating through him.  
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. He was not at his apartment.”  
“Noctis knows better, he wouldn’t leave without Gladiolus, better yet without telling anyone.”  
“What will you have us do, Your Majesty?”  
“He must have been taken. The Chancellor, interrogate him! Find out if he has anything to do with my son missing!”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
Clarus bowed, heeding his Majesty orders, dispatching Crownguard soldiers to the Chancellors chambers.  
——  
Ignis looked through Noctis’ bedroom, looking for any hint of him being taken or where he might have gone. He toiled through half-hearted drawings, read comics, strewn about papers.  
“Noctis, what happened? Where are you?” Ignis whispered to himself, pushing his hands under sheets, pulling them back to find nothing. Lifting the mattress to find nothing.  
It occurred to him that he was missing the obvious, Noctis’ cellphone was neither here nor his apartment.  
“Gladiolus, do you have Noctis’ cellphone?”  
“Nah, Iggy. I assumed you or His Majesty did.”  
“No... I think we need to trace His Highness’ phone.”  
“Got it, I’ll call the phone service.”  
——  
Prompto sat on the rocky shore, threading aged twine through a dark gray shell, singing softly, quietly.

_... Come away little lamb come away to the water_   
_Give yourself so we might live anew ..._

Prompto looked at the newborn siren, his features had been beautiful, he was ethereal now. Defined features and muscles. Prompto sighed, the sun was beginning to rise, the dark sunset slowly brightening.  
Noctis blinked his eyes open, tears forming.  
‘I survived...? Why... why did I survive? I don’t want, I don’t want to...’  
“You’re awake!”   
Noctis flinched, instinctively punching at the voice.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down.”   
Noctis sat up, looking at him, panting with shock and fear. He stared at the other, the golden hair, the violet eyes. Lips that looked soft and pointed ears, scales lining his shoulders... scales?!  
“W-what are you? Who are you?”  
“I’m a siren, my name is Prompto.”  
“Siren? Like lure sailors to their deaths siren? Like a merman?”  
“Yea, sorta.”  
“Sorta?”  
“Not all sirens hunt humans and we get called mers by humans.”  
Noctis shook his head, looking down, searching for a calm feeling. His fisted his hands, “my hands—they’re blue!”  
Holding them up, he twisted them, seeing his clawed fingers, webbed, and scaled.  
Prompto tried offering him a sincere smile, “I—well, I turned you.”  
“Turned me? Six, I gotta be dreaming.”  
“Not dreaming. I could see your sorrow, your pain, we made a bargain.”  
“What bargain?!”  
“You don’t remember?”  
Prompto frowned as the siren turned forward, running a hand through his hair, he shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate. Prompto watched him quietly, his head cocked. Noctis looked out to the sea. Watching the ripples, the waves.   
“I can kinda remember staring at the water and the moonlight? I saw you... but my eyes closed, right?”  
Prompto nodded, “I asked if you would take my bargain, I took your lips moving as a “yes.””  
“I don’t really remember, but it’s too late to change anything. Prompto, right?”  
“Yea. Don’t worry, I can keep ya company and help you learn how to swim good and eat, and all kinds of stuff!”  
Noctis couldn’t stop the chuckle that left him, ‘he is far too cheery.’ “Names Noctis. Noct for short.”  
Prompto smiled wide, “can I ask something?”  
Noctis turned to look at him, trying to ignore the shock that filled him over the changes to his body. “Sure, I guess.”  
“Why did you jump into the sea?”  
Noctis suddenly looked pained, Prompto felt for him.  
“I was being forced into a political marriage. I didn’t want to be sold off! So I ran...”  
Prompto hugged Noctis, “don’t worry! Nothing like that will happen here!”  
Noctis chuckled again, he was tired. “Guess I’ll need a crash course on being a siren, what’s first?”  
“Well, what ever you want to learn. Swimming is different from what you’re used to, it uses your torso and hips more, and you kinda kick, y’know,” Prompto held up his hand and whipped it up and down, “like shoom shoom!”   
Noctis was concerned, ‘shoom shoom?’  
“Then there is trying to fighting, sharks can be assholes, and transforming!!”  
“Transforming? Into what?”  
“Well back into a human, but you gotta be careful, if you get doused in water your body will return to its new natural form. Humans will hunt us too if we’re not careful, that’s why a lot of us don’t go out of the water.”  
“But I could? If I want, if I wanna to go get food or somethin’?”  
“Yea.”  
Noctis looked back out to the sea, “I don’t really wanna stay here, is there anywhere else we can go?”  
“Yea! We can go to Galdin Quay. They have sand and some coves.”  
Noctis gave a shy smile, “just don’t leave me behind, alright?  
Prompto nodded, “I won’t!” before diving into the sea, Noctis followed suit, hesitant, and overly cautious.  
Noctis looked up, the water shined with different colors, breathing beneath the water felt weird, he could hear clearly as if he was on land, see clearly too.   
“You okay?” Prompto was concerned, watching him carefully.  
“Yea, just... just tryin’ to get used to this.” He looked at the golden siren, his hair floating with the water. ‘Is this real?’ he wondered.  
Promoto watched him, staring at him, his eyes searching his face. He didn’t mind, everything was new to him. He offered a hand, “here, hold my hand so you can keep up.”  
“O-okay,” Noctis felt embarrassed and sure that he was blushing.   
——  
“I’ll ask again, Chancellor Izunia. Where is Prince Noctis?” Clarus glared at the man before him sitting all too casually.  
“Now why would I do anything to my betrothed? Surely you don’t think me so evil!” He feigned offense, his hand placed over his chest. Clarus left the interrogation room and joined the King, “Your Majesty, if he knows anything, I do not believe we will get it out of him.”  
The door opened to admit Gladiolus and Ignis, they bowed, Ignis looked to Regis.   
“Your Majesty, we have finally tracked Prince Noctis’ phone, but it seems to have been turned off recently.”  
“Where is it?”  
“The last transmitted location is Cape Caem, Your Majesty.”  
“Cape Caem? Why would he be there, why would he have gone there...” the King pondered as he stood in the monotone room.  
“Go now, take the Regalia if you must, find Noctis and bring him back immediately.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” they said in Unison, bowing before leaving the room.  
“What’s the plan, Iggy?”  
“Just as His Majesty said, find Noctis and bring him back to Insomnia as quickly as we can.”  
“And what if the runaway Prince isn’t there?”  
“We track him down and find him.” They walked quietly through marbled halls. Gladio looked at Ignis, “you’re scowlin, Iggy. What’s wrong?”  
“Something His Highness said to me the other day, perhaps I misunderstood it.” They stepped into the elevator, selecting the garage floor. “What was it?”  
“His Highness said that no matter what he did or said I didn’t notice or listen, that I didn’t notice that he needed me.”  
“Igs...”  
“Have I really neglected him so?”  
“Iggy, it’s not your job to raise him.”  
“But it is my job to support him, to be there for him.” Gladio frowned at the younger man, stepping in front of him and crossing his arms. “Then you made a mistake, it happens. You can’t blame yourself. He’s probably in Caem, sleeping and fishing. We can scold him when we get there.”  
Ignis looked up at the confident male and sighed, “perhaps you are right.”  
Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis before pulling him close, “you can trust in me, Specs,”  
“I know, Gladio.”   
Gladio lowered his lips to kiss Ignis, passionate and deep even with the small time they were connected, pulling away just before the elevator doors opened.   
“Let’s take the Regalia, Iggy. It’s faster.”  
“You’re right. I suggest when we stop for gas we ask around to find out if anyone has seen our Cinderella.”  
“Wouldn’t he be a Noctirella?”  
“That is terrible.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Iggy, we need to stop and rest. Cape Caem will still be there in the morning.”  
“No, Gladiolus. We need to find Noctis and quickly. Something could happen an—“  
“Ignis. Calm down. Noctis ain’t stupid, he can keep himself alive for a day or two more. Now pull over at the next motel.”  
Ignis sighed and pulled into the first outpost they saw and parked in front of the petrol tanks.  
“Igs, you need to relax a bit. C’mon, let’s get inside. Shower. Fuck~” Gladio sang.  
“Gladio!”  
“Okay! No fucking,” Gladio turned away, smirking.  
“C’mon, Igs. It’s late afternoon, we need to eat and rest up. The sun is going down in the next few hours.”  
“Hours we could be using to get to Cape Caem!”  
“Ignis! Stop and think! When was the last time you actually rested instead of waking from every sound and movement?”  
“I—“  
“You don’t know. I’m right, Ignis. But I know him too, I know he can survive and keep himself taken care of. If he is still in Caem, he’s likely fishing for food and staying in the lighthouse.”  
“You’re right—I’m sorry.”  
Ignis released a deep breath before stepping out of the Regalia, pulling his go bag along with him.  
His mind was occupied with other thoughts as he followed Gladio to the renting desk.  
How was Noctis feeling before he left? What was he thinking? What was he doing now? What was he feeling and thinking now?  
But most of all, what did he do wrong?  
“Iggy, c’mon.”  
——  
Noctis listened to Prompto, dragging clawed nails through the sand beside him.  
“You always need to be careful. Around anyone, because if someone steals our object of power, we can’t disobey them no matter how much we want to.”  
Prompto showed him the gold band he wore on his right wrist.  
“This is mine, each sirens’ is special to them, the powers unique to them.”  
Noctis made mental notes about everything Prompto told him. He listened closely, if for no other reason than his newfound friends’ voice was soothing. But he was determined to learn at least a little.  
“How does a siren get an ‘object of power’?”  
Noctis laid in the sand, sighing contentedly from the warmth. Prompto giggled, smiling.  
“You seem awfully comfortable by everything that has happened.”  
“Yea? I feel at ease, free, I guess it is odd, huh?”  
“A little bit. Most freak out for a lot longer.”  
“You still need to tell me about the objects.”  
“Oh, right!” Prompto grinned wide, “objects of power grow inside us, they can look like anything, jewelry, weapons, supposedly someone had a bowl, but I dunno.”  
“A bowl?”  
“Yea, apparently,” Prompto chuckled, “anyways—they don’t appear until a siren learns their purpose, finds their strength and reason. They grow with us, their powers advancing, changing. Every siren has one, but when they appear is never for certain.”  
“How did yours appear?”  
“I wanted to protect my someone.”  
“Did you?”  
“We were attacked by a shark siren. I put myself between them. I held out my hand, y’know like when you’re trying to block something?”  
“Yea.”  
“I dunno dude, suddenly there was like, this overwhelming feeling. I thought I was dying because I saw a light!”  
“For real?”  
“Yea! It was so weird! And it was weirder when the siren slammed face first into the shield it made.”  
“How did it not see it?”  
“Dude, I dunno, it was so weird!”  
Noctis laughed hard causing Prompto to start laughing.  
“You’re so weird.”  
“Rude!” Prompto flung water at him, Noctis laughed harder before he looked at Prompto again.  
“How did you become a siren?”  
“I’m a natural born.”  
“What am I?”  
“You’re the kind called ‘created.’ But are still consider full blooded because you’ve become one. Does that make sense?”  
“Kinda.” Noctis gave a small grin, “but kinda is enough for me.”  
If he put more thought into it, everything was fine with him. He could relax, he had a real friend, he was free from the suffocating life of being a Prince. But then the guilt would choke him, the guilt of abandoning his duties, running away without even leaving a note. Abandoning being the Chosen One.  
How long had they been laying here at Galdin? Hidden and comfortable, he stared up into the afternoon sky. Memories of unrequited love seeped into his mind, thoughts of Ignis being oblivious to his confessions but pining for his Shield.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“Can you tell me about where you came from? What it was like? Please?”  
——  
Regis sat quietly in his chambers, he had little sleep. He was waiting, expecting, wanting a call that his son had been found alive and safe. His eyes stung with held tears. Clarus entered quietly, walking towards him with a silver tray.  
“Tea, Your Majesty. Passion Flower, it should help you relax and calm down.”  
“I can’t calm down, my son is missing!”  
Clarus sighed as he set the tray down on the end table, “Regis, I know that. I understand, I do. But you will make yourself sick, and you should be well when Noctis returns.”  
Regis whispered under his breath, “If he returns...”  
Clarus looked up from the tea he poured, frowning, feeling for his old friend. He stirred in a few drops of honey before handing the cup to Regis.  
“I’ve no doubt Gladiolus and Ignis will return with him soon.”  
Regis looked up at his long time friend and shield, “by the six, I hope you’re right.”  
He looked to the windows from where he sat, a bright sunset as stars began dancing in the sky. A silent prayer in his heart, “bring home my wayward son,” whispered silently from his tired soul.  
——  
Ignis stood in the shower with his head hanging, hot water streaming down every curve and dip of his body. He thought about the days leading up to Noctis’ disappearance, had he missed something that he saw or heard?  
He tilted his head up, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back. He relaxed as hot water hit his face.  
“By the six... You just don’t understand.”  
Noctis knocked away Ignis’ hands and reached for his phone, Ignis sighed. He sat down, flipping through papers, signing? Writing? checking off one thing after another.  
“Noctis, have you decided on a suit to wear?”  
“No.”  
“Shall I present to you the choices again? You’ve only a few days left.”  
“No, Specs.”  
“Noctis—“  
“No! Six, I don’t care! Since you care so much you pick a suit and marry off to the Empire!”  
“Noctis, it’s not that simple.”  
“It is to me! How is it okay to sell me off to the Creepy Chancellor and expect me to be fine with it?!”  
“Because it is your duty, Noctis! Your life is bound to the throne, you must serve your people and your kingdom. If marrying the Niflheim Chancellor brings peace between our countries, then it is your duty to do so.”  
“Duty?! My duty?! And what’s your duty!? To help my old man sell me off?!”  
“To advise you and protect you, Noctis!”  
“How is this doing either of those things?”  
“Noctis, you’re being irrational and overreactive.”  
“Oh, I’m being irr—fuck off, Ignis. Get out of my room, take your damn suits with you, and leave me the hell alone!”  
He had left Noctis storm off, he thought it was best to let him calm down alone. He had left and not returned until dinner time with a tray of food. But he was gone.

Gladio flipped another card and busted on his single player game of blackjack. He let out an annoyed sigh, Ignis was still in the shower and if he was being honest to himself, he was jealous. Jealous of how devoted Ignis was to Prince Noctis, he understood it.  
They were sworn to the throne, he as the kings shield, Ignis as his advisor, strategist. They were both sworn to protect him. He knew in their relationship, Ignis was just as devoted to him, but when they kept it behind curtains and Noctis was the only thing on Ignis’ mind, he burned with jealousy.  
He loved them both, they were his family. He was worried just as much as Ignis. So why did it hurt to see Ignis only thinking about the prince?  
The bathroom door creaked, steam filling the hotel room. Gladio looked up at Ignis who exited with a towel on his head and pajama pants hanging low on his hips. The sight made his heart throb and his cock hard.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Mildly.”  
“Imma take my shower, you go ahead and get in bed.”  
“Gladio?”  
“‘Sup?”  
“Thank you. I love you, goodnight.”  
Gladio huffed out a low chuckle and smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“No problem, Iggy, goodnight.”  
He closed the bathroom door behind him and sighed, leaning against it. He placed the palm on his hand against his pants and cock, grinding his teeth at the need to sate himself.  
‘This feels wrong, having a hard on in the middle of something like this.’  
Stepping away from the door he shrugged off his tank and turned the shower knobs. Next he ditched his pants.  
‘Should just go ahead and take care of this, better to get rid of it now.’

He lost track of how long he’d been in the shower, tears mingling with water. His hands on the back of his neck as he breathed out silent sobs.  
‘Dammit dammit dammit, Noct. Why did you do this? Why did you run away?!’  
He knew there was no solid proof that the prince ran away. But they all suspected it, especially after his phone pinged in Caem. What had him angry is that Noctis ran away and left them behind, that Noctis didn’t come to him, didn’t lean on him. How could he protect him if he didn’t rely on him.  
“Gods dammit...” he whispered.


End file.
